


First Date

by kuroange1



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbent!Rena is referred to as Ren, Halloween, Here is my contribution to the fandom, Horror, M/M, Romance, You are all welcome, a short oneshot created when i had too much time on my hands haha, btw the M rating is for gore/violence???, date, sorry world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroange1/pseuds/kuroange1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha prepares for her first date with her crush~</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, one of my first works on this site and it's actually almost a year old. I wrote this for Wes awhile back when she said tell me a story! So here you go, hope you enjoy the story.

She slipped into the dress, feeling the soft fabric slide over her skin as it settled on her petite curves. Purple bangs were brushed aside as she moved her hair over one shoulder to peek around at her back through the mirror. Carefully manicured maroon nails clicked against the small zipper at the base of her back as she grabbed ahold of it. Red lips parted slightly as she zipped up the sleek black dress, feeling it hug her comfortably. Striped black and white kneesocks were then slipped on, pulled all the way to her lower thigh. She picked up her heeled boots, hearing them click as she opened her jewelery box to grab a pair of earrings. Dropping the shoes to the floor, she slipped her foot into the leather while putting on the simple diamond earrings.

Once dressed, she stood tall in front of the mirror. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and exhaled. Opening her eyes, a slow smile spread across her face as she stared at her reflection. Saying she looked gorgeous was an understatement. The simple form fitting clothes accented her figure without revealing too much skin. She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. She grabbed the scythe staff laying on the bed, flashing her reflection a peace sign on the way out.

Tonight was the night. She had a date with her _favorite_ redhead. The full moon watched over her as she made her way to his house. A ten minute flight was all it took to reach his door step. She reached into her bag, humming a soft tune as she procured a key.

Chung and Ara had been eager to go trick or treating but Elsword had politely declined the offer saying he had already made plans. What better way was there to spend Halloween than with your lover? Especially on such a lovely night too. He denied having done any such thing when she asked him about it though, pink rising to his cheeks as he grew embarrassed by the thought of picking a date over a night out with friends. She smiled at the memory, turning her copy of the key into the keyhole to quietly open the door.

Being a few minutes early, she decided to surprise him. Her heels barely made any sound as she tiptoed across his carpet, making her way to the light of the living room. She could hear the sound of the TV as she approached. The thought of the look on his face when she showed up in his doorway made her cackle internally. Soon she was up against the wall next to the doorway leading to the well lit room. Just around the door frame was the couch he’d undoubtedly be waiting on. Anticipation crawled across her skin as she took one last breath before making her move.

“Elsword~” She crooned as she popped around the corner, grinning madly. She got the desired effect as the redhead practically jumped in his skin, nearly falling off the couch. Eyes wide, he gracelessly recovered.

“What are you doing here, how did you get in-” He was cut off as she threw herself onto the couch next to him.

“You gave me a key, remember? Silly boy, I know I’m early but you shouldn’t be that surprised.”

“I thought you went trick or treating with Chung and Ara.” He tried to calm his beating heart as she leaned in dangerously close.

“What? Don’t tell me you forgot about our date already?” She could see the words practically forming on his lips. ‘What date?’ he’d ask, completely clueless and confused. She noticed the way he glanced toward the kitchen. The smell of butter permeated the air as the popping sound slowed, barely audible over the horror movie selection screen music playing in the background. “Are we watching a movie?” She chuckled as he seemed to be reaching for an excuse.

Her arms draped around his neck, grip on her staff tightening as the scythe rested _gently_ against his neck. “Oh, but don’t think you can get away with this.” She whispered playfully into his ear, feeling all the muscles in his body tense. She could see the panic written across his face from the situation he found himself in, and a smirk unconsciously tugged at her lips.

“Get away with what...?” He stalled, eyes darting back and forth between the large blade and the girl above him. To his immense relief she pulled it away from his neck as she released her hold on him.

“Oh Elsword, we talked about this _last_ time. Don’t you remember?”

 

* * *

 and from a different perspective

* * *

 

The blond ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath to compose himself. He managed to make good time, only being a few minutes late to their arranged meeting time. He rang the doorbell. Three minutes passed by and he was met with silence, so he rang the doorbell again. “Come in~” A female voice rang out from the interior of the house.

Ren shook his head as he turned the doorknob. Always the prankster, of course the redhead wouldn’t hesitate to set up something for him the moment he arrived. Afterall, what’s October 31st without a little Halloween spirit? The lights were off the moment he set foot into the house, and he closed the door behind him. The only light came from the living room. He steeled himself for any jump scares, approaching the dim lighting. Over the sound of the TV he heard the same voice talking.

“I _warned_ you over and over. Did you listen? _No_. You just _had_ to be selfish. I won’t _ever_ forgive you.” A slow chill ran over him as his hair stood on end. Maniacal laughter split the air, spelling trouble as he moved closer to the dim light. Anticipation pooled in bottom of his stomach.

He stepped into the room to see Aisha standing in the middle, scythe stabbed into the floor as she laughed at the ceiling. She took calming breaths, controlling her laughter as she focused her bright eyes onto the new introduction to the room. A large grin remained on her face as her laughter subsided. Ren didn’t lock eyes with her, instead focusing his gaze to the couch against the wall. The smell of butter barely did anything to mask the metallic scent that filled the room.

Aisha lifted her red stained hand to point at Elsword. Her hands weren’t the only thing stained as the color managed to streak her pale face and dark clothes as well. The dark blotches on her dress seemed to ooze the sticky substance. Her scythe dripped the bright color onto the carpet, adding to the trail strewn between her and the couch. The poor couch was the worst off, the white leather stained the most from the redhead sitting on it.

Ren’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at the pool of blood gathering below his boyfriend. His bangs cast a shadow over his face, hiding his eyes. The gashes in his arms and legs dyed his limbs red. His clothes were drenched in his own blood from the rips undeniably hiding more cuts and slashes. There was so much blood, so much red. It was not the familiar comforting, playful red glow of his eyes. Nor was it the familiar red shock of crimson hair moving with him as he threw his head back in laughter. The bright red staining the room began browning at the edges, oxidizing.

The young woman’s face contorted into a _soft_ smile as she lowered her hand. “Ren.” He was then suddenly and violently snapped out of his stupor by the way Aisha slammed him against the doorframe, clearing the distance between them in a split second. The air left his lungs as his brain tried to register what was happening. “I’m so glad you came~”

And suddenly her lips were against his as he was gasping for oxygen, trying to _breathe._ It was near impossible as she smothered his mouth with hers, eyes lighting up as he rapidly lost the strength to even attempt resisting. She pulled back, waiting for him to regain the ability to breathe as she licked her lips. A couple gasps later and he was coughing. His hand immediately flew to his mouth, wiping away the- His eyes widened as the red color stained his hand. The metallic taste in his mouth reinforced the realization that he was just _kissed_ by Aisha, with _Elsword’s_ blood. The twisted smile was back on her face.

“He talked about you ‘til the very end...” She whispered, draping her arms around his neck to pull him close. “But remember, no matter how much he loves you... I will always love you more.”

The taste lingered on his lips as the words sank in. Elsword was gone. Down to his very last breath, he only talked about his lover. The utter devotion caused Ren’s lips to twitch. He’d never get to hear his voice again. He’d never hear Elsword’s gentle whispers, his teasing taunts, his clear laughter, ever again. The taste of blood in his mouth grew increasingly bitter. The taste of Elsword’s last kiss.

“Let’s get back to our date ne?” Aisha’s voice crawled across his ear, he could feel her smirking.

Ren licked the blood off his lips, tilting his head to whisper back. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “You sure know how to court a guy.”

 

* * *

The Full Moon

* * *

 The pale glow illuminated the streets, combining with the dark sky to create the perfect backdrop for her carefully planned _date_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Aren't those unusual ships? Hahaha, there's reread value for hints/misinterpretted signs to the ending. ; w;;;  
> Leave a question if anything confused you (u vu).  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this, hope it wasn't too weird???


End file.
